Misery Loves Me
by FromHeart2Mind
Summary: I have done...unbelievable things...in the name of a faith...that was never....my own.


**Misery Loves Me**

Author: Bene Gesserach

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mr. Lucas owns all the good stuff.

A/N: I was just sitting on my bed dazing off into space and this really short story came to me.

Summary: For all it's worth Anakin looks back on the events he has gone through and gives up his old life for a new.

Warning: I tried so hard to make this good so please be gentle.

Tragedy/Angst

Rated: K+ because I am still new to all of yousa.

Just read it you critics.

**Misery Loves Me**

There it was his destiny within a black, metal coffin. And here he was a foolish disaster that had so solemnly come true. He truly had no idea where he was but he had an idea as to why.

_Dear god, what have I done? _No answer came to him on that metal table as he screamed in endless agony.

The memories of the past few hours came to him all in a rush. _Tragedy. Disaster. Failure. _What more could he say as to what it had all been? He had lost all that he had worked so hard to build. _So many broken promises. So many lies. So many doubts. _

And it came to him that this had been all his fault. _No._ No it hadn't, not just him. _Palpatine. _The destroyer. What perish he had brought to the galaxy. _It was all a lie. _He had put a burden on Anakin's back that had proved too heavy to bear. And now all that had happened fell devastatingly on top of everyone else. _And I had let it happened. _They cheered in the event of catastrophe and cried in the light of achievement. And now obliviously they would slowly accept the horror. _Fools._

But that wasn't all who had been struck by the lightning. _Obiwan. _His best friend had tried so hard to save Anakin and had truly fought for what was right. _But I…_without a thought Anakin had plunged deeper into all that was unrighteous and had betrayed his friend. _Let go. _

And even then the pain would not diminish because there was indeed another. _Please no. _No prayer or plea could bring back what was truly meaningful to him. She had been his wife, no. _No. _Not just his wife, that word meant nothing compared to what she really was. _My life. _And now came the truth. The truth that she was gone. _Forever. _He had taken away her life as his. Like a grenade that had bounced back from off a wall. They had been in it together but left separately though both had fallen to the same fate. _No, I am still here. _

Anakin Skywalker was dead and in his place evil had formed. Truth be told there was no going back. _But what am I to live for? _Even Vader had lost everything. _Or had I? _The question rang true in his thoughts. He still had the empire and Palpatine. Surely he could live for that. _Or die for that. _It really was to die if he were to work for Palpatine. _To work for what had destroyed me…her. _What a betrayal it would be to her. But _was_ she still with him even in death? For Anakin, yes. For Vader…_No. _She was gone forever as was he. Anakin. And now all that remained was…_Vader. _

-Lord Vader?' A crackling voice asked from beside him.

-Yes my master?' A mechanical voice replied. He knew that voice. _Mine. His. Mine._

-Are you well?' The dark figured asked uncaringly.

-Yes.'

-Master where is Padme? Is she alright?' Vader asked waiting for the bomb to drop.

-I'm afraid she's dead. You seemed to have killed her in your rage.' He said waiting for the last straw to be pulled.

-No! She was alive! I felt it!' Vader yelled and burst from his restraints and fell to his knees in a furious rage.

_I couldn't have. I loved her. She was everything to me. All that I truly lived for. _And now she's gone. _Forever. _

What now would Vader live for? _Power. _He would embrace all that he was given. There would be nothing to stop him not for a very long time. No force of human or alien flesh could stand against his wrath. The death of his wife would be the birth of Vader.

And now the galaxy would feel all his pain, all his regret, all his anger within every loss of life. No one would survive the crashing hammer of Vader. No one. _No one. _

From now until eternity he would turn away from misery and heart ache and instead plant it on others.

Where now did Anakin live though if Vader took his place? _Inside of me. _No. _No? _He is there no longer. _He is dead. _Yes. _Why? _Because he _is _Vader. _I am Vader. _I am Vader. _Remember? _Yes.

_We_ are Vader.

_The misery is Vader. All of that he…we had caused _was_ Vader. _


End file.
